Crisis Stage
by Apollo Owens
Summary: Abused and broken by the one he loves. Will he ever escape? Who is this new character that threatens to tip Narutos worlds over forever?


A knock came to the door and Naruto hurriedly went to go answer it before it woke up Sakura. He checked the mirror beside the door and cringed at the fresh black eye forming on the left side of his face. He prayed to the gods that whoever it was wasn't someone loud or obnoxious.

The person knocked again, making Naruto flinch.

"Okay, I'm coming!" He whispered, opening the door a crack. He thanked the gods yet again for the shadows of the apartment because his English teacher stood outside his door, a stern expression on his face. "Hi, Kakashi-Sensei… What is it you want?"

"I'd like to have a word with you."

"Cant it wait till later?" Narutos eyes widened. Kakashi frowned at his student.

"No."

"Please! This is a really bad time!"

"What's going on with you lately? Your hardly ever in class now, I thought we got past that years ago." Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest, suspicion radiating off of him.

"No-nothing!"

"Naruto, who's at the door?" A silky voice asked from the bedroom, sleep evident due to a yawn that followed her question. Naruto froze, startled, his face going pale.

"It's just Kakashi-Sensei…" He called back to her.

"What does he want?" She groaned.

"He just wanted to remind me about an assignment in class is all." He turned back to Kakashi. "I have to go. Bye."

"Naruto, wai-" Naruto shut the door really quick, furthering Kakashis suspicion and worry.

It was both a curse and a blessing for Naruto that his classmates, as well as some of his teachers, shared the same apartment building. It was only due to the fact of its closeness to the university.

Naruto headed back to the bedroom. Clothes were stacked in piles all around the room. Shoes were strewn about, along with undergarments of Sakuras.

"He's gone now." Naruto murmured to the half asleep pink haired woman on the bed. He leaned down to give her a kiss but her hand shot out and shoved him away.

"Ew. Not this early in the morning." She slid out of bed, wearing just a t-shirt and some panties. The shirt obviously wasn't Narutos or Sakuras. Naruto doesn't wear green, and it's a male shirt.

"You uh… came home pretty late last night…" he mumbled, slumping onto the bed.

"What's it to you what I do?" She glared.

"I thought we were together, you know?"

"Oh, baby, we are," she knelt in front of him a frown on her face. She took his hand in hers, gripping it tightly she bent it back. "And I can end this relationshit any fucking time I want! You don't tell me what to do! I tell _**you**_ what to do! You listen to me! That's how this works! Got it?" Naruto cried out in pain, tears coming to his eyes. He could hear his bones creaking and grinding against each other violently.

"Stop! That hurts!" He screamed. She bent his hand back further. 

"GOT IT?" He nodded his head furiously. She squeezed his hand one last time before throwing it down. Naruto sobbed, holding his injured arm to his chest. "I'm going to take a shower. Don't peek you little pervert, or I'll hurt you worse then I just did," Sakura glared, walking into the bathroom, and slamming the door behind her.

Naruto ran out of the room and into his own. He softly shut and locked it. Digging under his bed, Naruto pulled out a first aid kit.

"Its not broken I don't think…" a male voice floated through the darkness.

"It shouldn't be. Feels like it though…" Narutos voice broke. A tanned hand reached out and began to wrap his arm up with an ace bandage.

"If it swells any more then go see a doctor," the gentle voice pleaded.

"I can't… she'll get mad…"

"Sigh… Naruto…" The hands retreated and there was silence yet again. Naruto got some clothes on and went to the bathroom in the hallway. He had cover up that took away most of the bruise on his face. He wore a long sleeve sweater to hide most of the bandage on his wrist. He knocked on Sakuras door.

"I'm going to work now…"

"Yeah, whatever. Don't come home until I text you. I'm having friends over," she growled through the door.

"Okay…" He left as quietly as he could. He walked to work; Sakura was the only one with a car. The air was hot, the sky sunny. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the fresh spring air. It was one of the few things he could enjoy in life.

Naruto worked at a trucking company, one that delivered any kind of package you could imagine. He was one of the people that stocked the trucks full of merchandise. It was always hot, but it was a great work out and the people were really nice. The others depended on him as one of their leaders because he usually radiated confidence. Naruto was a wopping 6 feet, and weighed 180lbs of almost pure muscle. Like I said, the job was a work out. He has bright, sky blue eyes, and tanned skin. The only hindering factors about his features were the scars on his face, as well as the bruises he almost always had on him.

Naruto arrived at the trucking company 15 minutes early, which was a feat considering how far away he lived. The usual people greeted him, waving as they got ready for their shift, or leaving to go home. He walked up the steps to the second floor and into the boss ladies office.

"Ahh, Naruto, just the man I wanted to see." Tsunade motioned him further into the room. "Naruto, I want you to train Gaara here." She pointed to the red head sitting in front of her. His hair was the color of blood, his eyes the color of the sea, his skin so white he looked like he had never been outside.

"Alright, that's fine by me. I'll introduce him to the others." Naruto motioned for Gaara to follow him, who did so without saying a word.


End file.
